Utopia
by scarface101
Summary: Utopia: a place of ideal perfection especially in laws, government, and social conditions. That is the official definition of the word. But what really is Utopia? And what connection does it have... to Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto x Harem. (Up for Adoption.)


**A/N: Decided to try my hand at this one. All in good fun. Hope you enjoy. And don't you dare mention my Plot bunny problems or abandoning my other stories. I KNOW I HAVE A PROBLEM!**

 **Chapter one: Welcome to Utopia.**

It was late at night in Konoha, the moon shined down on the village as the people slept blissfully unaware of a lone man running through the back alleyways. He panted for breath, his legs were burning from running, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

He couldn't cry for help either, because he did something he wasn't supposed to… he trespassed on the property of a certain person. Even if he did cry for help… no one would answer. "PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" he yelled out then unexpectedly tripped on his own feet. He tried to get up but was stopped when the tip of a rapier was pressed against his cheek. Slowly turning his head, the moonlight revealed his face to be Mizuki. A Chunin Academy teacher.

Standing above him was a young girl with chestnut colored hair. This was Asuna Yuuki, one of Mizuki's Academy students, and a member of a certain Yakuza gang that keeps the identities of their members a closely guarded secret. Several other figures appeared as well, all obscured by the shadows. He whimpered and begged for his life but it only came out as unintelligible gibber and sobs.

Asuna looked up towards a rooftop, where a male figure was sitting on top of a water tower who was looking down upon the scene, his cold blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WON'T TELL ANYONE I SAW YOU! I…" the Chunin tried to plead, only to be silenced by a kick to his face from another female figure.

The male sitting on the water tower then made a throat slitting motion, essentially sealing the Chunin's fate. With a series of nods, the Chunin was dragged into the darkest parts of the alley, the sounds of blood curdling screams filling the streets. Some people were woken by said screams… but chose not to intervene. For this part of Konoha… belonged to Utopia.

 **The next morning.**

It didn't take long for the remains of Mizuki to be found, especially since he was put on display for all to see. His intestines were ripped out and were spilling out all over the ground, and his head had been smashed open like a watermelon. On the wall above the corpse was the Kanji 'Utopia' drawn in blood, showing who was taking credit for the kill.

One Ibiki Morino grimaced deeply, for months now Konoha had been plagued by a 'Phantom Yakuza gang'. The first reports of their activities started out in the Red Light district, at first he thought it was just a bunch of young punks that thought forming a gang would make them hip or cool… but it turns out that they were far from a bunch of thugs.

From what little information they have, Utopia's mark first started appearing when several Yakuza gangs were wiped out, drug stashes were burned, money laundering facilities were also torched as well making it clear that Utopia didn't care for money and profit like the average Yakuza… they were after something else entirely.

They also knew how to cover their tracks, leaving behind no trace of their activities except what they intentionally left behind to be found. Ibiki theorized that some of Utopia's members might have had Anbu training, which if proven true, would mean very bad news.

As he approached the crime scene, he was hounded by news reporters almost immediately, their cameras flashing in his face as they bombarded him with questions like 'Has the body been identified?' or 'Has it been confirmed why this Chunin was killed' or 'Are there any suspects? Why haven't any members of Utopia been identified?'

The scarred Jonin scoffed at them and gave them the 'no comment' treatment. He had a job to do, and he didn't have time for these damned parasites. He shoved his way through them and found the Hokage waiting at the crime scene, looking over a scroll in his hands. After freeing himself from the mob of reporters which were then held back by a group of Chunin, Ibiki announced his presence "Sorry I am late Hokage-sama, reporters have been hounding me all morning for information on Utopia."

"No apologies necessary. I just arrived myself. The victim has been identified as Mizuki, the Academy teacher. We also found this on his person." The Sandaime spoke in a professional manner while showing the scroll in his hands, revealing it to be correspondence from Orochimaru, in regards to a deal involving the Forbidden Scroll. Evidentlyn Mizuki was planning on betraying Konoha by selling the Forbidden scroll to the Rogue Sannin. And… quite (un)luckily fell victim to Utopia.

"Tch. Bastards. They stumbled on a traitorous Chunin and when they realized what he was planning, they put him on display saying 'Look at what we did.' Utopia's getting too big for its britches, only a matter of time before they get sloppy and make mistakes." Ibiki muttered in disdain for the show of arrogance.

"Agreed, but how many bodies will they leave behind until they do start making mistakes?" the Hokage muttered in a worried tone, so far the violence had been centered around other Yakuza gangs, drug and slave traders, the lowest dregs of society. But if they were now branching out to other victims it could spell probable disaster. His musing was interrupted by the presence of Kizashi Haruno, a former Shinobi who adopted a hardcore 'Pro-Civilian' stance after joining the Civilian council and becoming its Head.

The pink haired man stormed over towards the Sandaime and spoke quite rudely "Hokage-san, what is being done about Utopia? Have any suspects been arrested yet?" the Sandaime narrowed his eyes at the Council member's rudeness but chose not to say anything… for now.

"No Kizashi-san. If I had anything to report to the Council's then I'd report it. For the last time, Utopia does not operate like a normal Yakuza gang. We cannot find them, and they take great care in protecting their identities. We can't put a paper trail on them either since we can't figure out how or where they're getting their funds from. They're like Ghosts." The aged Hokage explained, his voice carrying a hint of admiration for the group. If he had a group as good as 'Utopia' working for him, then he might be able to destabilize a number of Konoha's enemies.

"Someone has to know who they are! Lock down the entire district if you have to! Get the Aburame's, Inuzuka's, Hyuuga's and Yamanaka's! Get everybody to find these Yakuza." Kizashi demanded angrily, his attitude quickly grinding down Hiruzen's patience.

"And do what? We have already asked those clan's for their help, and they have been equally unsuccessful in finding Utopia. A district lockdown would also be ineffective since we don't know where their territory begins or ends. And last time I checked… I was the Hokage. Not you. Now leave Haruno-san. We won't find much else here." The Hokage ordered in a bitter tone.

Kizashi huffed angrily and left with a clearly sour look on his face. Hiruzen however, sighed tiredly. Ever since Utopia showed up, the Civilian council has been chomping at the bit to have them arrested as soon as possible. Though Hiruzen found their demands tiresome, he couldn't help but wonder… who or what was Utopia?

 **Konoha Academy.**

"Uwaaaaa. Another beautiful day, right Sado?" One Naruto Uzumaki asked his friend, Sado who nodded in agreement. He was originally from Kumo, but moved to Konoha, when he first joined the Academy, some of the students made fun of him for his size and for being a foreigner. Naruto however didn't judge him or tease him for such things, and essentially became Sado's best friend.

"Ah. Kumo was nice, but the weather here in Konoha is pleasant all year 'round." The tall teenager spoke in his deep voice as he followed his blonde friend. The two were stopped when a feminine voice shouted out the Blonde's name, when they turned they spotted the form of Orihime… who's large bust bounced about as she ran up to them.

She glomped the Blonde, burying his face into her impressive bust and spoke "Naruto-kuuuuun, you're mean for letting me sleep in like that." In the background, while Sado's face was impassive… he couldn't help but think that Naruto was a lucky guy since he has an… unusual effect on numerous women.

"Thought I was doing you a favor since I worked you so hard." He quipped while enjoying the feeling of her breasts against his face. She merely puffed out her cheeks and hugged him harder, as though she were deliberately trying to suffocate him for not waking her up after they finished with their study group the previous night.

"Oi! Let go of the boss you bimbo!" shouted one Riruka Dokugamine, who had a deep blush on her face as she yanked the blonde away from Orihime and held onto him possessively making the orange haired girl grab Naruto's arm and try bring him back into her own embrace.

"Ladies. No fighting over me please." The blonde said in an amused tone, obviously enjoying the attention. A sigh escaped the lips of a dark skinned woman who marched up, crossing her arms over her bust. This is Jackie Tristan, an… acquaintance of this merry band of misfits. Next to her was a girl with light chestnut brown hair called Asuna Yuuki.

"Can you two stop fighting over Naruto-sama? He is a person, not your plaything. And don't call him boss in public!" Jackie scolded them with a frown. Rolling her eyes at their childish behavior. They acted like a bunch of fangirls arguing over their crush.

"We should get going before we're late again." Sado spoke, trying to change the subject and divert the two girls attention. They sighed and nodded in agreement as they walked down the halls of the Academy, Naruto stopped for a moment when he sensed a certain presence. He turned around and was met with a certain black cat looking up at him expectantly.

He held his out for the cat who stepped forward and allowed him to pick her up. This was Yoruichi Shihon in her feline form, his mentor and friend. And a part of the reason why he created 'Utopia' but that is a story for later.

He carried her towards the Classroom and sat in his usual seat between both Sado and Asuna. The latter smiling at him and giving a small giggle "So what are we doing after school today Naruto-kun? Arcade? Karaoke? Scary movies?" she asked since the various members of Utopia usually hanged out after school. They might have struck terror into the heart of Konoha's people… but they needed to relax too.

"I was thinking of scary movies. Who's turn is it to buy the snacks and candy?" he asked at the end since they took turns on buying such things. Before Asuna could answer, she noticed that Iruka had entered and called for the classes attention.

He then placed a small vase with a white flower on the teacher's desk, the students put two and two together, realizing that the rumors of Mizuki's sudden death were indeed true. Iruka gave a brief announcement to confirm it, but left out the detail of his late assistant being traitor and that he was killed by Utopia as ordered by the Sandaime since he neither wanted the students to curse their late teacher or praise Utopia for what they did.

After that, Iruka continued on with class like normal and began with a lecture on the Village's founding. Naruto looked about and snickered at how his friends were handling Iruka's boring lectures. Sado sat still as a statue, making the blonde wonder if he was really listening to the lecture… or was playing elevator music inside of his head.

Jackie seemed like she was half asleep… and he could almost swear he could hear her snoring up in the back of the classroom. Orihime seemed to be writing down something in her cookbook, she was always writing down some kind of weird recipe and funny enough, he was the only one other than Orihime herself that could stomach her food much to their friends surprise.

Riruka's head was resting on her desk, an animated snot bubble appearing showing that she was genuinely asleep. Asuna however seemed to be the only one that was actually listening to the lecture, although she was a little 'Type-A' at times when it came to training and schoolwork.

Yoruichi pawed at his chin, her golden eyes narrowing. He smiled and began to scratch her fur covered belly making her purr in content. He couldn't help but chuckle that he'd been 'pussy whipped' in more than one way.

Class went by smoothly and without incident until it was time for Class spars. The blonde was still carrying his mentor in his arms, now scratching behind her ears. "What do you think? Should I show off a bit today Sensei?" he asked since he wanted to finally pummel Sasuke for all those months of harshly beating him in spars.

"Sure. Do whatever you want. I don't mind. But as compensation… give that Uchiha boy a wedgie." His teacher replied since she wanted to see that Uchiha brat squeal like a pig as he was lifted off the ground by his underwear.

He nodded and eagerly waited his turn, knowing that he and Sasuke would inevitably called up. Never failed. He waited eagerly yet patiently for his turn, it was always humorous to see the Fangirls getting into unsexy cat fights involving scratching, hair pulling and occasionally biting for the more… unstable fangirls.

Soon Iruka called for Hinata and some girl called Ami to step into the sparring ring. The two faced each other with the purple haired Fangirl scowling at the Hyuuga Heiress, the Fangirl pointed an accusatory finger at Hinata and spoke in an obnoxious voice "Hinata! Your crush on that Naruto guy is just a ruse to get Sasuke-kun's attention isn't it?"

Hinata couldn't help but sweat-drop at such a wild and baseless accusation. "Umm, why are you saying weird things like that Ami-san? I'm not attracted to Sasuke-san." The Heiress replied with an honest denial.

"Tch. Don't give me that crap. I saw what you're hiding under that coat too! I saw those cow udders of yours? You think Sasuke-kun will want a fat cow like you for a girlfriend? You know what happens to cows right? They get turned into meat." The purple haired girl mercilessly mocked, causing Hinata to whimper and cry a little as she was still self-conscious about her body.

"Should we do something?" Sado asked since he felt like that Ami girl was being much too harsh in her mockery.

"Do what? Hinata needs to learn to fight her own battles. Even if we did interfere, it wouldn't solve the problem in the long run." Naruto answered as he continued petting his mentor, making his tall friend nod in understanding. Naruto could often be a simple albeit perceptive individual, and because of this he has proven time and again to be a capable leader.

"… so why don't you just tip over and give up? A cow like you doesn't deserve a nice boyfriend, much less Sasuke-kun anyway." Ami continued to make fun of her opponent then charged at her with an extended fist. Hinata glanced towards Naruto's direction, he was watching her intently, she wondered if… maybe he was silently rooting for her.

She swallowed a thick lump in her throat, remembering that Naruto often struggled and was alone for a long time. She had never done anything to genuinely help him, she just waited in the background and hoped someone would come and help instead. Maybe if she had taken some initiative then…she could have been his girlfriend. A real one that actually supported and encouraged him.

She bit her lip slightly, knowing that she needed to start to stand up for herself, she couldn't rely on other people forever to help her. She would prove to her family, to Naruto, and to herself that she wasn't a dependent weakling. "I… am… NOT A COW! YOU'RE RIGHT THAT I DON'T DESERVE A BOYFRIEND! BECAUSE I LET DOWN THE ONE I LIKED WHEN HE NEEDED ME MOST!" Hinata shouted in a burst of determination.

It was at this moment a wall of what appeared to be glass formed in front of the Heiress, Ami's fist smashed hard against it, which resulted in the impact breaking her wrist. The purple haired girl screamed in pain as Iruka came running up to inspect it. Determining that it was genuinely broken, he announced that he'd be taking Ami to the nurses office and that Hinata was disqualified for using a Jutsu during a class spar.

After the Chunin had left, Jackie appeared behind Naruto and whispered to him "You see what I saw?" her eyes glancing upward at the Hyuuga girl as she said it.

"Yeah. Fullbring. Asuna? You mind fetching Hinata for me after school?" the blonde spoke to which his friend nodded in understanding since they would need to help Hinata understand her manifesting abilities to better understand them and possibly recruit her into Utopia. As for Hinata herself, it would seem she is stunned by what she just did and was replaying the event in her mind to try and understand exactly how she summoned that wall.

After some minutes, Iruka returned and class spars resumed like normal… until it was Naruto and Sasuke's turn. The blonde set his mentor on the ground and cracked his knuckles, eagerly awaiting to beat down the arrogant Uchiha. "Hn, we both know how this goes Dobe, why even bother?" the self proclaimed avenger asked in a bored tone.

"Wrong Sasuke. It's going to be different this time." The blonde replied as he assumed a readied stance. He smirked when he saw Sasuke adopt the stance of the Uchiha's clans Taijutsu. This form was often employed with the clan's Sharingan to predict the opponent's movements, but it had two fatal flaws. First and most obviously, the lack of an activated Sharingan significantly reduced the effectiveness of this Taijutsu. Second, it is completely ineffective when it cannot see an attack coming, much less predict it.

The Chunin teacher called for the start of the match, resulting in Naruto vanishing in a blur of motion then he suddenly appeared on the Uchiha's left side. Sasuke turned around to intercept an incoming blow, but it turned out to be a feint by the blonde who delivered a swift jab to the Avenger's face followed by a right sided kick to Sasuke's ribs.

"Word of advice? You leave your right side and your face open a lot. Keep that in mind." The blonde spoke, then he grabbed the elastic lining of Sasuke's underpants and pulled up HARD. The Uchiha shrieked in pain as his tighty whiteys stretched out. Many of the students were stunned by this action… and the fangirls were shocked that their crush wore such unmanly underwear.

The blonde continued stretch the underwear out… until a shrill cry followed by a loud snapping and tearing noise occurred.

 **Later. Academy rooftop.**

"HAHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON IRUKA'S FACE?" Naruto yelled while laughing hysterically, his fist pounding against the ground. His friends were amused by the spectacle earlier since it wasn't every day one got to hear an Uchiha scream like Sasuke did.

"It was funny. Anyway, Asuna should be here with Hinata-san in a bit." Jackie announced while looking out across Konoha with an impassive look on her face. The whiskered teen sighed since he had his fun, now he needed to get serious since he'd need to go through a long explanation of Utopia and Fullbring with Hinata soon enough.

At last Asuna appeared with Hinata in tow, the other members of Utopia eyeing her quite carefully. Naruto however was simply scratching Yoruichi's ears, he lifted up his free hand with a small wave and spoke in a friendly manner "Yo. Good to see you Hinata-san. I am sure you're wondering about that power from earlier yeah? When you summoned that wall?"

"Yes. That's correct Naruto-kun. I… I know for certain it wasn't any kind of Jutsu. So what was it?" she asked, hoping for more information. She deduced that if Naruto knew something about it, then it was safe to say he might share a similar ability to it as well.

"Well, this will require a bit of an explanation. It seems your powers haven't fully manifested yet, so you aren't aware of your full potential, But I will tell you anyway. Word of warning though, you might not believe everything I have to say." He responded in a serious tone of voice. She nodded and sat down on the ground, waiting for whatever the blonde might say to her about this strange power.

Naruto sighed and leapt a short distance into the air, but instead of falling back down to the ground… it seemed like he was standing on the air itself. Was he using some kind of jutsu? Or was it connected to that power from before?

"What you used… is a power we refer to as 'Fullbring'. When we were still in our mother's wombs at some point or other, they survived an attack by a creature known as a 'Hollow' a fallen spirit that seeks to consume the souls of others. As a result, our mothers absorbed some of the Hollow's energy which was then passed to us on our births. Like you, Hinata, your mother died of a mysterious disease yes? I can only speculate that she survived a Hollow attack at some point in time, but after your birth it caused her body to slowly rot from the inside out, and it was your younger sister's birth that consumed what little life your mother head left." He explained making the Heiress swallow hard.

This was a lot to take in, but in a weird way… it made sense. She once asked her father why her mother was always so sick, he had no real answer to give her since her mother had been visited by the finest doctors throughout Konoha but not a single one could determine what was wrong.

"My sister… will she get this power too? Can you make barriers like me? What else can it do?" Hinata asked in a rapid manner, hoping to further understand this new ability of hers.

"Hard to say. The age of when Fullbring starts to manifest varies. Could be months or years from now when she discovers it, assuming she has it in the first place. No, each and every Fullbring is a little bit different. For example, Jackie's ability 'Dirty boots' causes her attacks to get stronger the dirtier her boots become, as the name might imply. What else can it do? Well, you can use it to manipulate the 'souls' of all physical matter, for instance, I am manipulating the very air itself to allow me to stand and walk on it. Think of it as manipulating residual chakra on other objects." He explained again, hoping to be a bit more clear in the subject.

She nodded since she had a basic grasp on the explanation she then tilted her head to the side and asked "So all of you are Fullbring users? Is this some kind of club?"

"Of a sort. We are the group called 'Utopia'." Naruto answered bluntly, gauging Hinata's reaction with a critical eye. She began to sweat profusely, her eyes darted to and from the various member of Utopia but she sensed no hostile intentions… yet.

"So… you're the Yakuza gang everyone has been talking about? It was you that killed Mizuki-sensei right?" she asked, trying very hard to put on a brave face but her legs wouldn't stop shaking.

"Yeah, we killed Mizuki because he saw us, he didn't realize the threat we were at first… until I sent him running. If he sold us out then we would have needed to leave Konoha, or worse, be hounded by the Anbu day and night. Course it was later we learned he was going to betray Konoha so that helped put our minds at ease a bit. And for the record, it was Konoha that established the fiction we were a 'Yakuza gang'. Come to think of it, I can't really place a name to what we are… revolutionaries?" the blonde asked at the end causing his friends to shrug in response since they didn't know the answer either.

Hinata searched carefully for any traces of deception but she couldn't find any. She wiped the sweat from her brow then spoke in a tone filled with some relief "I see. But… why did you start 'Utopia' in the first place? What is it meant for?"

The blonde scratched at his chin for a moment before answering "Ah. Fair questions. It kind of started during a particularly dark chapter in my life a few years back…"

 **Flashback: Four years ago. Naruto's apartment.**

'You don't deserve to live.'

'Stay away from my children!'

'Don't come back here brat!'

'Eh? You haven't killed yourself yet?'

These were the voices that kept replaying over and over inside of Naruto's head. A knife was currently in his hands, he swallowed hard as thick beads of sweat rolled down his face. Was he actually considering this? He was currently conflicted on whether or not he should go through with it.

"You're not thinking of actually doing it are you?" asked a voice behind him making him jump slightly in his sear from surprise. He slowly turned and was met with the form of a black cat with golden eyes, the feline orbs were boring into him, almost as though they were daring him to do it and be faced with the consequences.

"Wha? Did… you talk?" the whiskered boy asked in surprise to which the cat gained a gleam in its eye followed by what seemed to be a smile.

"That I did bouya. My name is Yoruichi. Nice to meet you. Now then… why don't you put that away for a bit and we can talk?" the cat now identified as Yoruichi asked with a slight edge to her voice. Naruto looked down at the knife in his hands and gripped it tight. His hands shaking a bit as he hesitated on casting it aside just because a cat asked him to.

"Oi oi. I just wanna talk. You seem like you need someone to talk to. If I can't make you feel better, then I won't stop you. Mkay? Now, why're you even considering something like THAT?" the cat spoke in a gentle manner, her tail twitching slightly as she waited for his answer.

Hot tears fell from his eyes while he spoke in a tone that was dripping in emotions of sadness and despair "I have nothing. No friends, no family, biological or adopted. Everyone whispers things behind my back and everyone won't let me play or make friends with their kids. I… just can't take this feeling of loneliness anymore. It's not like anyone will miss me, and I don't have anything to lose."

In response to his despair… the cat began laughing almost hysterically which surprised Naruto. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME! WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" he yelled in anger while gripping the knife so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I am laughing because you're an idiot and a weakling. Only a weakling would kill himself just because he's going through a rough spot in life. And what have you got to lose? Your future you baka." Yoruichi answered making the blonde growl in frustration. He then raised the knife in his hand and brought it downward with a scream, planting it firmly into the wood of his dining table.

"I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" he yelled angrily before releasing his grip on the knife. He took several deep breaths to calm himself… and strangely he felt a sense of relief flood him. It was then he realized that this cat… had saved his life.

"Good. I am very glad you proved me wrong. I hate to see young and cute boys perish so early in life. Now that that crisis has been resolved… What would you say if I was going to train you to fight a certain bad guy?" the feline asked with a glint in her golden eyes.

"Who?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow, this cat had saved him from doing something… unfortunate. He may as well listen to what she had to say.

 **End flashback.**

"Since then, I have trained every day under Yoruichi-san. Later on in my training I discovered my Fullbring, didn't take long for me to start finding others too. Our real goal is to fight a certain enemy who got Yoruichi and some others banished from their homes. In the meantime we decided to use our talents to wipe out criminals across Konoha to make life easier for the common folk. The rest, as they say, is history." Naruto finished his brief story

"But… aren't people scared of you? You can't even say the word 'Utopia' without people flinching. And… that cat is always with you… is..?" Hinata asked while pointing at the black cat.

Yoruichi chuckled and finally spoke up "What? You thought he was talking about some other cat? Wrong! It's me, Naruto-kun's sensei and his cute pet cat." In a puff of smoke she revealed her true form to the Hyuuga girl, the only article of 'clothing' on Yoruichi's nude body was a collar around her neck.

The dark skinned woman planted herself on the blonde's lap with a sultry grin "Naruto-kun knows a good woman when he sees one. Mmm, I wonder which he would prefer? Smooth chocolate or creamy vanilla?" she teased giving a wink towards Hinata.

At this, Hinata blushed neon red at the innuendo and at the Purple haired woman's nudity. "S-so… Naruto-kun? She is your… girlfriend too?" the Heiress asked disappointed since she had failed in more ways than one in getting together with her crush.

"Well… about that…" Naruto was about to answer but Orihime glomped him from the side, shoving his head into her impressive bust.

"No! I'm his girlfriend!" the Orange haired girl answered with a furious blush on her face.

"No! It's me!" yelled Riruka who ran up to attempt snatching the blonde away from both women.

"Ara? Seems I still have competition." Yoruichi spoke in a teasing tone, not at all worried about her chances at becoming her pupil's official girlfriend. After all, she'd been with him the longest out of all of them. She wasn't really the type to be tied down by anyone or anything… but her prized pupil had a weird effect on people.

"As you have already guessed… they're fighting over who gets to be my girlfriend. Anyway, what do you say Hinata? Wanna join us?" The whiskered teen asked with a smile. The Heiress thought for a few moments, but she found the decision surprisingly simple. Despite Utopia's fearsome reputation… they weren't bad people. In fact their intentions were very much… misinterpreted. And maybe if she mastered and understood this power, maybe she might get some closure with her late mother.

"I'll join you. Please teach me how to use Fullbring!" the Heiress asked with a bow. The gang gave a small cheer, although Jackie and Sado merely applauded at the fact they have a new member joining their ranks.

"Yosh! Let's go celebrate everyone!" the blonde announced excitedly causing them to nod in agreement and start discussing where they should eat. Hinata was surprised by this attitude, it felt… kind of like they were a family. Did that include her now?

"Oh! Before we do anything else…" Naruto spoke before producing a number of sake cups, and of course, a bottle of Sake. He popped the bottle open and began pouring the contents into the various cups. Once they were full he handed each one to a member of Utopia, including Hinata.

"This how we welcome new friends and members into Utopia. They say when men exchange sake cups, then they become brothers. I assume that still holds true when a man and woman exchange cups, in short, they become siblings. So Hinata, will you drink and become our sister and friend?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

The Hyuuga girl teared up slightly, a sense of happiness filling her as she nodded and lifted the cup to her lips to drink, not even caring if she was too young for alcohol. "Oi. If We're siblings, then doesn't it count as incest if you're trying to be his girlfriend?" Jackie whispered to Riruka with a raised eyebrow.

The redhead slapped at the air in an animated fashion and growled out "Don't ruin the moment! Besides we aren't blood related anyway." With that said they all drank from their cups and completed their little welcoming ritual, officially accepting Hinata as their new sister.

"Hey Yoruichi-san? Why did you save Naruto-kun of all people? Out of everyone you could have asked to form Utopia… why him?" Hinata asked as she returned the Sake cup to her new blonde haired brother. That question had been nagging at her for a bit and she was curious to find out.

"Why? Two reasons… first, I like cute boys. Second, it's a secret." The dark skinned woman replied while sticking her tongue out. Having enough of questions and long explanations, Naruto called out that it was time to go out and celebrate. Hinata smiled and let out a giggle, this was going to be pretty interesting.

 **Meanwhile**.

On the rooftops of Konoha was a female figure, her hair waving slightly in the wind. She surveyed the area for any signs of suspicious activity. A hand rested on her sword as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

She found that Konoha was a pleasant enough place since she found it aesthetically pleasing. In some ways it kind of reminded her of Soul Society. She sighed as she turned on her heel, she needed to be searching for Hollows, not admiring the view.

A device beeped on her person, signaling that a Hollow had just appeared somewhere in this village. She needed to find it and quickly before it could do any real harm. Before she could dash off… she sensed a presence. The presence of another Shinigami. It was strange since she was supposed to be the only one in this area. Was it a mistake? Or was there a Hollow Hunt going on that she wasn't aware of? This needed further investigation immediately. If a second Shinigami was here, then it was possible something was severely wrong. With that said, she vanished in a blur of motion.

 **End Chapter one.**

 **Omake: Yachi-calypse.**

In Soul Society, the SWAn or Shinigami women's association was having another meeting. One of their members, Isane, had just finished touring the Human world with her captain and brought back several human beverages for her fellow members to sample.

Their President chairman, Yachiru, got first pick on the drinks. The pink haired girl then selected a drink labeled 'Red Bull'. She snapped it open and began to guzzle at its contents. When she finished her Pupils shrank down to pinpricks and her body began to shake and… vibrate violently.

She then imploded creating a bright pink mushroom cloud with a heart shape at the top. This… was only the beginning of this disaster. A blur of pink energy flew across Soul Society causing enormous amounts of damage. Seventy give candy shops were demolished, a hundred and thirteen Shinigami were sent to the medical barracks, two captain's Zanpakuto's were mysteriously stolen, Genryuusai's beard was sliced off, and Captain Aizen found himself in a pink bunny girl outfit with an puffy bunny tail plug shoved into his ass.

The SWA located their President amidst the destruction with burns all across her body. It seemed the energy finally burned her out, quite literally. Later on, the SWA put a permanent ban on Red Bull and other energy drinks to prevent such a catastrophe from arising ever again. The official story for such widespread destruction was that Mayuri, the 12th division captain, had an experiment that went horribly wrong.

After this incident, Yachiru's first words when she awoke at the medical barracks were "Can we do that again?"

 **End Omake.**

 **A/N: For the sake of clarity, before anyone asks. Kurama does NOT count as the Hollow responsible for making Naruto a Fullbringer. Because of two reasons, first and foremost being that Kurama is most obviously NOT a Hollow. Second, is that I have planned out who the Hollow in question is. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Next possible updates:**

 **Mother Dearest chapter two.**

 **Or**

 **A Naruto x One Piece xover. (DAMN PLOT BUNNES! FUCKING DIE ALREADY!)**


End file.
